Freedom
by Mabelton Lynn Pines
Summary: Bill has a daughter that longs for freedom. She would do anything to escape the insanity and the darkness that being the demon spawn of Bill Cipher brought on. little did she know her father had plans, plans she wouldn't like. I don't own Gravity Falls.
1. Run Away

She ran as fast as she could, never even thinking to look back. A chance like this will never happen again. One opportunity to slip away and she is gone despite her father's warnings. He was only worried, but she yearned for freedom. Freedom was only just a word in fairy tales up until now. Her breaths were jagged and her sprinting slowed into a jog the deeper and deeper into the woods she went. She couldn't even consider stopping yet, her father would catch her. She didn't know how long she could keep this up; she wasn't numb to pain like her father was. She felt all kinds of pain; the worst of them all was what she was escaping. The pain of loneliness and cluelessness about what went on around her. Not knowing… was what encouraged her insanity, and soon, her downfall.

It's been hour's sense she slipped away from her father, her lungs were working at their maxim limit. The colors in her vision blurred and the air burned her throat, yet this was the best moment of her life. She always wanted to see the colors and breathe the fresh air. She fell to her knees cutting them up from the rocks and sticks. She was out of commission, she pushed herself to the limits that exceeded a normal humans. She couldn't pray for she had no one to pray too, she knew nothing, and she believed that she was nothing for so long. She lay down helplessly. She could hear footsteps approach her, her only thought was 'I should have know freedom was one of the few things I couldn't accomplish.' She couldn't help but to cry, it was so close.

Bill stopped and stared at the child on the ground, and the sobs she let out. A slight smirk spread onto his face. He always loved the feel of pain and longing; That tortured feeling of loneliness, that very feeling was what inspired him. He only wanted the same for his 14 year old daughter. He wanted to see her eyes flare in pain and craving for everything she wasn't allowed to do. Keep her locked up for long enough and that will be the outcome. He keeled down onto his knee and leaned closer to the whimpering teenager.

"Finally got out, hmm?" He lifted his eyebrow, she said nothing. The sun reveled the golden streaks in her brunette hair. She clenched her fists and gritted he teeth, she would fight tooth and nail before she went down.

"Why can't I live, why can't I love, why won't you leave me alone?" She choked out mixed with her sobs. Bill loved every minute of this, he had no idea how his half human daughter really felt. She slowly lifted herself off the ground, staggering a little to gain her balance.

"Ebony, Don't you see, the second you leave you get hurt. Pain is something you are supposed to enjoy not loath. You just need to come back with me and-"

"Shut up." Ebony growled, her hair fell in her eyes. Bill furrowed his eyebrows; his eyes had an alarmingly dark look to them. This frightened Ebony; she was terrified of what happens next. She learned her lesson the first time, she couldn't forget it. It was etched into her memory, something that scard her at such a young age but what did she have to lose?

"Ebony Div Cipher, I am willing to give you another chance. Now come-"

"No! Never, you'll have to take my none moving body back before I will willingly go with you. I'm not like you Dad! I am the product of a demon and a human, I feel pain but I'm immortal. You can't feel my pain, you have nothing to fear. I have to live forever with this agony, its torture!" She sobbed, her nails dug into her palms and warm salty tears dripped down her cheeks. Bill stepped forth, Ebony tensed. Bill grasped Ebony's wrist and nearly ripped her arm out of its socket. Her feet couldn't keep up but she never stopped resisting as he dragged her back to the multidimensional portal.

"LET GO!" She screamed, Bill stopped and pulled her arm up in a painful position. He was beginning to get tired of this.

"I Love you Ebony, this is the only feeling I can have. I want you to grow up strong and powerful. I want the best for you, your mother was weak! That's why she died, she was w-e-a-k weak!" He shouted, the memory of the child's mother meant nothing to him. He couldn't care less about her; all he cared for was Ebony. She was his ticket to world domination. So much potential was stuffed into that little body of hers. He knew this well, first she was just a pawn in his plan but 14 years with the kid allowed him to feel an emotion that drove him crazy.

"Please Daddy, I will do anything." She pleaded, he thought about her wording. _Anything_ he knew this could show her strength. He wanted to turn her heart cold, and her head crazy. He wanted her to plead to return home. He had many ideas but one stood out, Pine Tree. Pine Tree always got in his way, why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Fine, I will let you live in the real world if you keep an eye on a certain someone for me!" he would let her watch him, and then _end_ him. If she doesn't obey I will take her freedom. Which will be more important to her? Either way she will lose something, she will lose her mind both ways. Insanity will flow though her, it was in her blood but she had no idea. The words that left her father's mouth stunned her, Ebony stopped everything. Her eye that wasn't covered grew as wide as the full moon, a smile crept onto her face, and she felt paralyzed. Bill took one hand and moved her silky hair out of her eyes, it reveled a demon eye like his and her human eye. They both shimmered as they filled with tears. He felt something weird inside his nonexistent heart. Ebony had weak knees from this announcement; she latched onto her father's jacket. Bill picked her up and carried her to an old run down shack in the middle of the woods. A boy lay on the grass looking up at the sky; she could tell that boy was an experience. He would help her know, he would help her live, he would help her love.

She knew nothing of her father's plan, she just wanted to live now and worry later.

* * *

 **Edit: Lots of you want me to continue this... so i am giving you a choice. should I? it might not get updated for months at a time though.**


	2. Bye Dad

**Me: hello! Here is the second chappy… I can't stay happy. *burst out into tears***

 **Dipper: what is wrong with you?**

 **Me: GRAVITY FALLS IS ENDING MONDAY! I can't do this! I'm not mentally prepared. I've been watching since 2012.**

 **Dipper: and on Valentine 's Day too.**

 **Me: don't worry dippy, you will always be my valentine. And then after that we can…*sobs* we can get married…*sobs* and… *sobs*and live happ- AHHH *cry's uncontrollably***

Bill bent down and set the delicate body in his arms in a patch of grass behind a shrub. Ebony fixed herself to sit up, and then she looked to her father.

"See that boy?" he pointed his finger at the adolescent boy in front of the shack. She nodded and gazed towards the boy. The door the old shack opened and outcome a girl with lengthy brunette hair. She paced over to the boy and sat next to him. She let a smile show, but something was shiny in her mouth. It lined her teeth. Ebony didn't quite understand why they were there but she knew she would learn.

"His name is Pine- err… Dipper." Her father spoke, then quickly corrected himself. Bill couldn't have Ebony calling him Pine Tree, he might get suspicions. What Bill really worried about was how he was going to get Ebony to live there. He thought for a second a light bulb popped into his mind.

"And do you see the girl? Her name is Mabel. Now I want you to listen to me very closely. Stanly will let you stay if you agree to work for him and maybe you should throw in a runaway story like…" he thought for a good cover for his daughter, "like the government is after you because… your pick pocketing skills were so impossible, that they thought you needed to be taken care of. Yea… that way you would be of use to him." Bill knew the story was rubbish but this was Stanly we were talking about, what was going to be more troublesome was Stanford. He was smart enough to know somethings not right.

"For the other adult of the house, Stanford… Just use you book wormy side to connect with him. If he gets suspicions at all come to me immediately. You do what I say or I'll take you back home. Do we have a deal?" Bill knew his daughter well, she had nothing else to do but read. He wanted her to read, books were illusions of freedom. When she was done she would long to be the character in the book. She would love to go on an adventure whether it be supernatural or romance. She's read every book in his study, which was every book he had encountered in his existence. This including the journals, just copy's though.

Her father took his hand and held it for her to shake. Ebony lifted her hand up knowing this could end badly but hoped for the best. Her hand trembled as is slowly touched her father's glove, she knew what happened next. She never knew what the fire that engulfed her father's hands felt like but she was about to find out. It sparked and then Bill forced his grip to her hand, a smile spread across his face when he saw the surprise on his daughters face. He created the fire and Ebony couldn't process the feeling. It wasn't painful but it definitely was not pleasant. It almost felt like a muscle spasm from a minor electrocution. (My light switch wasn't working properly and I was electrocuted… it felt weird)

"I love you." He spoke to her, he leaned down to meet his daughters head and placed a loving kiss. Bill stood up and brushed himself off. He walked into the woods then looked back at his girl and smirked, he continued. He was soon out of Ebony's sight, she wasted no time to get up and try to walk over to the boy but she forgot about her injured knee. She crashed into the bush the unfortunately have thorns. The tips were red, she didn't know if it was that color from the get go or from puncturing her skin.

Dipper herd the bush shake, at first he thought it was just gnome or a rabbit but before he could look away he noticed a foot sticking out of it. He rushed over to Ebony's limb and touched it. The response he got was a jerk and a shout of distress. Immediately he knew the owner of the foot needed help. He stepped into the bush trying to doge the big thorns and found a hand that was clad in black cloth. It was small and delicate. He reached down and grabbed hold of the nimble hand and pulled up.

"I gotch ya." He spoke in a supportive manner as he lifted the girl out of the shrub. She wore a black tank top with a black jacket over it only the jacket was short-sleeved. It went down to the back of her knees. She also had a black skirt on that ended about the same place the jacket did. All of this was lined with yellow. Her hands had gloves on them; they were black then faded into a yellow by time it reached her elbow. After that point it breaks off into multiple different pieces of fabric and it crossed up her arm. It was the same with her boots her attire made Dipper a tad suspicious but he didn't jump to any conclusions yet. It's not like Ebony choices to wear this; her father was the one who gave her clothes. Once she stood all the way up she pushed her hair to cover her eye and then looked at Dipper. She smiled tried to walk out of the greenery only to feel her knees give out again. Ebony latched to Dipper for support, he didn't mind much but he couldn't help to blush.

"T-Thank you." Ebony said as he helped her out, she was absolutely thrilled. This is the first time actually touching a human being besides her mother. She couldn't wait to get to know him and go and do things with him and his sister… where is his sister? She looked around till her eyes fell on a body snoring in the middle of the yard. Dipper looked the girl up and down; her legs were scuffed up and had punctures in them, same with her arms. Blood dripped down her body but nothing to worry too much about.

"Come with me, I'll fix you up." Dipper picked Ebony up. She was very small for her age and Dipper had hit puberty last year before coming back to Gravity Falls. He had developed quite a lot of muscle during his adventures, yet he was only 14. She wrapped my arms around his neck to make sure she didn't fall and then his face flushed. She ignored it. They entered the shack until they were stopped by Stanly pines.

 **Me: *still hasn't stopped crying* we can get through this my fellow fallers! Stay strong during this dark time!**

 **Dipper: she's crazy, don't get near her.**


	3. Place to Stay, Check!

"Hi Grunkle Stan." Dipper said nervously, Stan took a sip of pitt cola and looked to Ebony, who was in his arms. This was certainty the most she has ever interacted with humans. It… it was… amazing, and the rush!

"Who's the girl?" Stan asked nonchalantly, Ebony caught on and cleared her throat. Her arm was wrapped tightly around Dipper with an arm behind her back and an arm behind her knees.

"Ebony and I can assume you are Stan?" she spoke, her hand was held out as she waited for a response. Stan looked at her suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?" Stan squinted at her, Ebony kept her hand out.

"Umm… he called you Grunkle Stan… so I just assumed." Ebony said nervously, he shrugged then shook her hand. She quickly wrapped her arm back around Dipper to keep herself from falling. "Which Stan was this?" she thought, she didn't want to mess things up.

"Umm… is Stan short for something?" she asked.

"Stanley." Ok so she would need to act like a good worker and a good pick pocket… a con-man none the less. Magic could help; of course she couldn't reach her father's level but illusions manipulation and levitation were right up her ally. Not that she couldn't do anything else, it's just her father suppressed her magic for so long she didn't know how to do much.

"So what is a girl like this doing in _your_ arms?" he asked, Dipper blushed and Ebony had to think to get what the elderly man was implying. Once she connected to dots her cheeks flared red. She looked at Dippers flushed face and figured he must be feeling embarrassed. She pushed off Dipper to persuade that it wasn't like that. The last thing that Ebony would want was for Dipper to feel that way around her, she wanted him to be completely open with her.

"N-no, it's not like that-" she shouted only for her to collapse as soon as her foot hit the ground, Dipper quickly helped her up and lifted her off her feet to carry her bridle style.

"Don't make fun of him he is just trying to help me." she asked, Stan looked to Dipper and shrugged. He went on his way and Dipper smiled at Ebony. She actually tried to stick up for him, even Mabel would have laughed in that situation.

"Umm… you can put me down now." Ebony said, Dipper just shook his head and proceeded up the stairs. She tightened her grip not wanting to be dropped.

"I don't want you to hurt your knee worse." He explained, Ebony smiled. He was kind; it was nice to have someone take care of her instead of them yelling at her to walk it off.

He kicked the attic door open and sat her on what she assumed was his bed. It was very unkempt, papers and books were scattered on it along with dirty clothes and a back pack.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess. You can just move that stuff." He spoke, Dipper dropped to his knees and grabbed a box that was under his bed. He got in the kneeling position and opened the box. There was a clear bottle of liquid and some cotton balls. He lifted her leg and removed her boot and pulled her sock down, he straightened out her leg. Ebony, not accustomed to the concept of medicine, looked at Dipper strangely as he poured the liquid on the cotton ball and began to wipe it on her cuts. They disappeared almost instantly.

"Its magic, if you don't believe me I don't blame you." Dipper continued to heal her. Ebony couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

"Hmm?" Dipper hummed questioningly, not knowing why she was laughing. She couldn't let him get suspicious, she composed herself.

"I-it's nothing." She sighed, Dipper got a tad suspicious but didn't read into it much. Dipper lifted her leg higher to clean the cuts under her leg only to realize she was wearing a skirt. His face instantly went red as Ebony pulled her skirt down.

"Umm… I'm sorry, I forgot-"

"No worries, I know your intentions were pure." Ebony laughed to show him it was really ok.

"So what brings you to Gravity Falls?" he asked, moving on to the other leg. There was no way the story her dad said would work on these people. She thought of telling the truth, of course not the full truth but it's something.

"Well I've actually lived in Gravity Falls but this is the first time I got to leave my house." Ebony explained, Dipper halted for a second trying not to act like he was suspicious. Why would she be kept up in a house? It's defiantly not normal. He quickly glanced up at her before continuing.

"Oh really?" he said hinting for details. His voice was laced thick with suspicion.

"My dad… umm, was paranoid so he forbid me to leave the house." Ebony hoped he bought it, we couldn't let Dipper find out too soon now could we.

"And your mom was ok with this?" Dipper raised his eye brow, Ebony didn't mind the question at all. It was better that she was dead.

"She died when I was 7." Ebony answered, Dipper flinched at that.

"S-sorry." Dipper mumbled awkwardly, she brushed it off.

"Don't be, she can be hurt any more than she already has." Ebony reasoned, it was harsh but true. Her mother was defiantly not in a better place but it couldn't be worse than when she was with Ebony's dad, a demon worse than Satan.

Even at such a young age Ebony wondered why her mom stayed with Bill. The idea of love was a rarely touched territory until she started to read. By then her mom was rotting 6 feet under ground. Bill said she brought this upon herself and practically committed suicide but Ebony knew better. She remembers screaming and shattering glass from the other room. It was frightening for her at the time but when she went to open the door her memory just stopped. Ebony theorized Bill had manipulated her head but what could she possibly do?

"So where have you been staying? Is there anyone we can call?" Dipper asked, Ebony thought for a second.

"I-I just ran! I didn't think about these things!" she started to freak out and she put on a pretty convincing show at that. Dipper's eyes went wide at this.

"Y-you ran! Like you ran away from home?!" he asked very surprised for some reason.

"Yeah… please don't take me back there! I can't go back!" she yelled and managed to create a few tears. Dipper relaxed and sighed.

"Ok just be careful, you could get into some real trouble." Dipper said, he picked the bottom of her leg up and started to bend her knee.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, Ebony smiled.

"Nope! Thanks!" she popped up and tested her leg. Dipper smiled and got up off his knee.

"Well, I could ask Grunkle Stan if you could stay here. I'm not sure what he'll say, he doesn't believe in charity. It would probably be better than going back with your dad." He chuckled, she cringed at the idea of going back.

"too soon?" Dipper asked, Ebony nodded. They headed down stairs into the shop where Stan was scamming an old man.

"Oh my god, just BUY something already!" Stan shouted in frustration. The old man crossed his arms in a pouting way, Dipper groaned in embarrassment. Ebony noticed the tension between Stan and the old man and walked closer. Dipper tried to stop her but she kept going. If he liked scams, she could help.

"I don't like your attitude!" the old man shouted, Ebony tapped on the man's shoulder and grabbed an item off the shelf. It was a bar of cheap blue soap that would probably turn your skin blue.

"Sir how about you get this? It reduces wrinkles by .35% and is approved of by SPA, scientific product approval." She lied, the human brain was so easy to trick. Especially for Ebony, she learned how to give people certain feels. Like a feel to believe someone or to relax or to get angry. All she had to do was make contact with the person and their feelings will shift to her desire, but there was a catch. The victim could fight the feeling, look at it like this. You have a balance. One side has 10 rocks and the other side has 5, Ebony can put some rocks on the side with 5 to make it heaver but the amount she uses is limited. If she places 5 rocks on the side that already has 5 it would balance but if the victim to her magic refuses to feel that way he could add rocks on the opposite side to fight her magic and she couldn't do much more. All she could do is sway the feeling, but it was very useful.

"How much?" the man asked, Stan stood gawking at her.

"Hum… on the house." Ebony said, she smirked a little when Stan started to stutter in disagreement. The man walked out with is new soap, and Stan looked at Ebony furiously.

"You can't just-" Stan was interrupted by Ebony holding up the man's wallet. She tossed it to him and walked back over to Dipper attempting to look cool, but her hair was still a mess along with her ripped clothing.

It was a simple trick she used to take his wallet. She made an illusion of both of her hands being in plain view while really she reached around to his pocket and numbed his nerves so he wouldn't feel her take it. Stan was frozen in shock, never has he seen pick pocketing done so well. He didn't even see her take it.

"Did you- how?" he stuttered, he walked back over to Ebony who was standing by Dipper.

"Do you think Ebony could stay here for a while?" Dipper asked clearly taking advantage of his discombobulated Grunkle. Stan nodded with his mouth agape. Ebony smiled a place to stay check! Stan cleared his throat.

"Of course I will be expecting you to work for me." Stan waited for her response, she smirked.

"Deal." She held out her hand and they shook on it.

"Nice doing business with ya' Stanley!" Ebony turned to Dipper but before she could say anything a long haired brunette burst through the door.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she shouted, her hair was everywhere and Dipper couldn't help but giggle.

"Umm… what happened to your hair?" He asked with a smile, she just gave him a stupid look.

"Since I fell asleep outside some squirrels thought my hair would be a good nest!... wait who is this?" she asked in a hint hint nudge nudge kind of way.

"This is Ebony." Dipper introduced, she held her hand out for Mabel but was yanked into a hug.

"No need to be formal with me! My names Mabel! Soooo, what are you and my nerdy brother up to?" Mabel winked mischievously and Dipper blushed.

"Mabel, she will be staying at the shack for a while." Dipper informed, Mabel's eyes went wide as she hugged Ebony tighter.

"We could be like sisters! First order of business, I'm going to make you a sweater because what you are wearing now is in shreds!" she shouted excitedly, and wasted no time to go up the stairs. Ebony tilted her head questioningly at Dipper.

"Isn't it sort of hot for a sweater?" she asked.

"She'll make you one anyway." He started to make his way up stairs but stopped.

"Oh wait! I never told you my name! Dipper Pines." He smiled and ran upstairs.

 **Me: so I'm still not over the Gravity Falls being over thing… and I never will. My life is just nothing without it!**

 **Dipper: stop being sad please!**

 **Me: I can't help it!**


	4. How do you sleep?

A few hours later Ebony was now dressed in a blue sweater with a pink heart on it and a green skirt, which didn't match at all. Ebony didn't really like what she was wearing but she didn't say anything. It was way too hot out for sweaters. Besides, it was just until she can manage to buy some clothes.

"So we should figure out sleeping arrangements." Dipper said then he took a sip of water, they all sat at the kitchen table, Stan was watching tv and Ebony has yet to run into Ford yet.

"We could make her a fluffy pallet on the floor!" Mabel suggested, Ebony nodded.

"That sounds fine!" Ebony said, she was a little nervous to go to sleep. One reason was she had never been to sleep before. Two, was she could run into her father. Three, the reason she never slept before was because Bill didn't want her to learn how to use the dream world to her advantage. That and she never needed to sleep in the dimension her father kept her in. now this was the real world, meaning her human side would get tired and need sleep.

"Are you sure that's fine?" Dipper asked, Ebony nodded.

Once they got upstairs they gathered up some blankets and started to make a pallet in-between Dipper and Mabel's beds. They shut off the lights and gat settled down. Ebony awkwardly laid herself down and covered up. She didn't really know how to sleep, in the books she read said all she had to do was close her eyes. Her eyes shut and she lay still for about 30 seconds before turning on her side. She kept turning for about 5 minutes before Dipper finally sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Having trouble getting to sleep?" he asked, Ebony nodded.

"How do you get to sleep?" she asked, Dipper thought for a little bit and grabbed a book off the shelf.

"Sometimes when I'm having trouble I read a book to wind down." Dipper suggested and handed her a book. She took it and looked at the cover, it was something she hasn't read! It was so rare to find a book the she hasn't seen due to Bill running into a lot of books in his immortal life time.

"What is this about?"

"It's a mystery novel. My sister calls me geeky because I read stuff like this." He explained, no wonder she hasn't read that one, Bill frowned upon the nerdy genre, as he calls it.

"Thanks but umm, wouldn't this keep me up?" she asked, Dipper shrugged.

"Reading always made me tired. After a while your eyes will start to burn and that's when you put the book down and go to bed. Anyways, I'm tired, don't stay up to late." Dipper said and rested his head into his pillow. Ebony opened the book and began reading.

"Hey kiddo!" Ebony herd and it was very easy to tell who's voice it was.

"D-Dad?" she asked, she couldn't see a thing. She kept looking around till her eyes came upon her dad.

"Welcome to your dreamscape! I guess I should start teaching you somethings." Bill said, he had to get her ready! She can't use that magic against him now because if she does he could easily take away her freedom. Before she could have used it to rebel because she had nothing to lose. It was perfect!

"Teach me what?" she asked, Bill had to smile at her ignorance.

"Everything! Magic! All of it! It's in your blood so it shouldn't be too hard." Bill explained.

"R-really?" she asked, Bill nodded.

"What I'm about to teach you will make what you know seem like cheap parlor tricks." Bill walked around her trying to gain her interest. She was more than interested.

"First order of business! In the dreamscape you can bend it to you own will! Anything your little heart could possibly desire! There are no limits!" Bill shouted cheerfully. He diverted his attention to the teen standing in the middle of the darkness.

"So, is it like lucid dreaming sort of?" she asked, Bill scoffed.

"Lucid dreaming has some limits. You can't have other people in a lucid dream because you would have to control everything! Here you can create people with minds of their owns if you want! Now stop trying to comprehend the dreamscape and just think of what you want!" he shouted, Ebony thought for a little bit.

"I don't know what I want!" Ebony said, Bill was just about done with the kid.

"Really? You can have anything! Even a feast fit for a king, as I said limitless. You have to have some kind of wish!" Bill waited, Ebony thought some more.

"Well the only wish I had ever really had was freedom. Now that I have it I couldn't possibly want anything else." She answered the sweetness in her voice made Bill cringe and want to hug her at the same time. It was weird how she could make him feel things.

"Just think of anything! I'm starting to regret coming here!" Bill urged, Ebony looked around.

"Well I kind of wish it was a little lighter." She said, and on que her surrounding started to turn white. She looked so amazed by this. Bill smiled at how adorable she was. She was so amazed by such a simple thing.

"That's a start, don't you think this place is a little plane?" he asked, Ebony nodded.

"Anything I want." She uttered and started to walk around. A flowery field appeared under their feet. Trees sprouted along with rivers and rocks. A sun was placed at the end of a field. You could feel wind move the hair on your arms and smell the moist dirt. It was so calm, Ebony fell back into a bed of flowers.

"Now was that so hard?" Bill asked then took a look around as animals started to appear. He looked down at his daughter and finally noticed her attire.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, she started to chuckle.

"Mabel made it for me, she said that I couldn't go walking around in torn up rags." She smiled, Bill took a seat on the ground.

"You poor thing, having to wear that… next lesson!" he shouted excitedly, Ebony sat up.

"Already?" she asked, Bill nodded and helped her up.

"This works in the real world to. We are going to work on your clothes." He spoke.

"How do you do that?" she asked, Bill took off his jacket.

"Looks like I need a new jacket! First I think of what I want, you must think of details! Like what fabric, the length and even how it fits on you." Suddenly a jacket appeared in his hands. He slid it on and waited for her to make her own clothing.

"What should I wear?" she thought out loud, Bill face palmed.

"You know what; haw about for now you make a pretty dress." He suggested, she nodded and thought for a really long time before a black dress appeared in her hands. Once she put it on you could tell she put a lot of thought into it. It was black silk that ended at her knees and had a yellow bow tied around her waist along with a bow tied in her hair. It had spaghetti straps and it showed a bit of her back through netting.

"Did I do it right?" she asked, Bill looked at the fabric and smiled.

"Yes, now when you do this in the real world it might exhaust you a little bit, so just be careful." He asked, she agreed and started to feel dizzy. Her surroundings started to get fuzzy.

"What's happening?" she asked struggling to stand up.

"You're waking up, oh before you go. How do you like the twins? Are they treating you well?" he asked, she smiled at the thought of them.

"Very well, they are so nice." She said softly before she opened her eyes to Mabel shaking her awake.

"Time to get up!" Mabel shouted in her ear, Ebony groaned.

"See what I have to go through?" Dipper said flipping through pages of a very filmier book.

"What's that book?" she asked, Dipper hid the book behind his back.

"It's nothing!" he shouted, this made Ebony alert. He was hiding things! She wants him to trust her! Now that she thinks about it that book was about monsters in Gravity Falls. It's been a while since she read it so she just kind of forgot what it was about.

"I know you just met me but you can trust me." She said but didn't push too much into it. She got up and went down stairs with Mabel as Dipper hung out upstairs.

 **Me: something that would really help me out is some suggestions.**

 **Dipper: this isn't that bad actually.**

 **Me: enjoy this while it last.**


End file.
